earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Wally Intervention
Characters * Wally Johnson * Casey Brinke * Terry Bumbescu * Death of the Endless Location * Danny the Street * July 7th 2011, 1728 Local Time VOX Archive * Terry Bumbescu: sigh, stomping footsteps, heavy sigh, groan, clatter, groan Huh, this is a weird street. I don't think I've been here before... Strange to this here in the middle of downtown Steel City. * 3 instances * Terry Bumbescu: What are you looking at? scoff * footsteps * Terry Bumbescu: Yeah, you better keep stepping... scoff Freaking rubbernecks... Leave me to wallow in my misery alone! * Wally Johnson: chuckle Ah, but the adage goes "misery loves company". * Terry Bumbescu: Huh, where'd you come from? * Wally Johnson: The same place most of us do, but that's best not discussed in this moment. * Terry Bumbescu: ... right, whatever, kid. scoff Adage? That's a fancy word for such a little kid, ain't it? * Wally Johnson: Maybe... I suppose 'proverb' would be a better choice of words. * Terry Bumbescu: chuckle Proverb? You know many proverbs, twerp? * Wally Johnson: Those who sneer at others don't like to be corrected, and they won't ask help from someone with sense. * Terry Bumbescu: That doesn't sound like anything from my bible study, kid... * Wally Johnson: Yes, well, I did update the language a little... Which translation would you prefer? King James, perhaps? "A scorner loveth not one that reproverth him: neither will he go unto the wise". * Terry Bumbescu: Proverbs 15... is it? * Wally Johnson: Mm-hmm. Verse twelve. * Terry Bumbescu: Well played, but... look, no offense, kid. I just want to be left alone. * Wally Johnson: I don't think you do. * Terry Bumbescu: Yeah, you think you know me? * Wally Johnson: I think you smell of bread. Burnt bread... Did your toaster explode this morning, perhaps? * Terry Bumbescu: Okay... That was oddly specific... How the hell did you know that? * Wally Johnson: Mm... not H E Double-Hockey-Sticks. * Terry Bumbescu: chuckle Oh, right... My apologies for offending your virgin ears, kid. You know, you look kinda familiar- * Wally Johnson: I have one of those faces, but let's not deflect this focus to me. You seem to have some things on your chest. * Terry Bumbescu: Look, kid, I appreciate it. You seem nice and all, but- * Wally Johnson: You lost your job, didn't you? * Terry Bumbescu: ... Actually, I did. The clinic I worked at burned down today... How did you-? * Wally Johnson: Was anyone hurt? * Terry Bumbescu: No, thank god for that... * Wally Johnson: You're welcome. * Terry Bumbescu: Huh? * Wally Johnson: Nevermind... So well if no one was hurt, then there's the possibility of rebuilding. I'm sure you'll land on your feet. * Terry Bumbescu: I don't know... Maybe, but... I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have anyone to talk to- * Wally Johnson: That's not true. You have me. I've been said to be a very good listener. * Terry Bumbescu: Yeah? Well, sorry... I just... I just warned someone who understood me. Someone I loved. I... But I lost her, too. * Wally Johnson: Stacy? * Terry Bumbescu: Stacy? * Wally Johnson: Your fiancée... Well, sorry, ex-fiancée now I imagine. * Terry Bumbescu: I... I didn't tell you her name. * Wally Johnson: Yes, you did. * Terry Bumbescu: When? * Wally Johnson: Earlier. * Terry Bumbescu: I don't remember saying anything about her- * Wally Johnson: It doesn't really matter. Tell me about what happened when you went to your apartment. * Terry Bumbescu: Look, kid, this isn't really an appropriate talk to have with a boy your age. * Wally Johnson: Why? I know about the birds and the bees. * Terry Bumbescu: Yeah, but... I don't think your parents would approve of- I mean... You look like a good wholesome Christian boy and- * Wally Johnson: Do you know how much sex is discussed in the bible? That book is filthy with sex. * Terry Bumbescu: Okay, yeah, well... Well, fine then... Biblically speaking: It came to pass that I did venture into the apartment which I rent and did come upon Stacy. Stacy was lying with another woman. I looked upon them and knew that Stacy was in the process of knowing this woman. Biblically speaking, that is. * Wally Johnson: Well, good for Stacy. * Terry Bumbescu: Excuse me? * Wally Johnson: She's been struggling with her sexual identity for some time. She's begun a path of discovering her true self now. * Terry Bumbescu: scoff Yeah? Well, good for her! What about me? * Wally Johnson: You're on your own path of discovery... or will be soon enough. * Terry Bumbescu: No, I'm not... scoff I'm done,kid. * Wally Johnson: You cannot be 'done'. Your story has not even truly begun. * Terry Bumbescu: Story? Kid, I've lost everything! There's no story left to tell! * Wally Johnson: Every hero needs a story. * Terry Bumbescu: I'm no hero, kid. * Wally Johnson: '''I beg to differ. * '''Terry Bumbescu: Yeah, well, what do you know? * Wally Johnson: I know you haven't lost everything. * Terry Bumbescu: Yeah? I've got no job. I've got no girlfriend. I've got no future. * Wally Johnson: You have a future. * Terry Bumbescu: scoff Not really... clatter, footsteps * Wally Johnson: Terry... * Terry Bumbescu: How the hell did you know my name? * Wally Johnson: footsteps Sit down and I'll tell you. * Terry Bumbescu: sounds I didn't tell you my name. * Wally Johnson: You didn't need to. * Terry Bumbescu: Then how the-? scoff, clatter, fabric tearing My work ID? Yeah... Okay. You almost had me convinced you... * Wally Johnson: Convinced of what? * Terry Bumbescu: It... sounds It doesn't matter now. * Wally Johnson: Terry, I know what you're thinking. * Terry Bumbescu: You don't know me at all, kid! sounds The world would be better off without me! * Wally Johnson: That's not true. * Terry Bumbescu: sounds I've destroyed everything. * Wally Johnson: No, you haven't. * Terry Bumbescu: sounds Yes, I have! * Wally Johnson: Come back to the park bench and let's talk about this... * Terry Bumbescu: I have nothing left! * Wally Johnson: You'll always have your health! * Terry Bumbescu: sounds Not anymore, kid... footsteps * screeching, crash * thud * sigh * Casey Brinke: door opens You got to be kidding me! rapid footsteps Sam! Get the trauma kit. This guy just jumped in front of the ambulance! He's pretty banged up! snap Hey there, mister... Can you hear me? * Terry Bumbescu: ... the world would be better off without me... * Casey Brinke: Hey now... Don't talk like that! * Shift * Wally Johnson: You should listen to her, Terry. * Terry Bumbescu: What the hell? * Wally Johnson:'' Why do you always assume I'm affiliated with that province of the Void?'' * Terry Bumbescu: Huh? * Wally Johnson: sigh Nevermind. * Terry Bumbescu: Whoa, is that me? * Wally Johnson: It is. * Terry Bumbescu: Am I dead? * Death: crackle You are... or close enough. * Terry Bumbescu: Whoa, who are you? You look... You look just like Stacy. * Wally Johnson: She's Death, Terry. She's come to take you to the next plane of existence. * Death: That's right, though since Wally's here, I'm thinking there's been a change in plans. * Wally Johnson: Yes. there has. * Death: sigh Okay, a little heads up would be nice. * Wally Johnson: My apologies. I'll do better next time. * Death: Well, have fun,you two! Nice seeing you again, Terry! crackle * Terry Bumbescu: What the hell is going on? * Wally Johnson: For the last time- sigh Nevermind... Look, you think the world would be better off if it forgot you existed? Fine. Done. But in return for that, you'll need to humor me. I told you that you'll always have your health, right? Well, so you shall. * Terry Bumbescu: But I'm dead... * Wally Johnson: Are you though? * Terry Bumbescu: Look, kid, I don't know what you're talking about but if this is a prank, I swear to god-'' * '''Wally Johnson:' No profanity. No prank. Let me prove this to you... Until next time, Terry. crackle, finger snap Trivia and Notes * Debut of Wally the God-Boy and Casey Brinke. Links and References * VOX Box: Wally Intervention Category:VOX Box Category:Wally Johnson/Appearances Category:Casey Brinke/Appearances Category:Terry Bumbescu/Appearances Category:Death/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:Danny the Street/Appearances